1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head cleaning method and a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) which discharges ink (liquid) from nozzles provided in a head is known as an example of a liquid discharging apparatus. In the printer, since ink or dust adheres to the nozzle opening surface of the head, a wiping process to wipe off the ink or dust from the nozzle opening surface using a wiper is periodically performed. In order to easily wipe off dust which adheres to the nozzle opening surface while ink is suppressed from being consumed during the wiping process, a method of performing the wiping process by pressurizing ink in an ink supply path to overflow the ink from the nozzle opening surface and stopping the pressurization of the ink is proposed (refer to JP-A-2011-5672).
There is a case in which ink in the nozzles follows ink which adheres to the wiper and is drawn to the wiper during the wiping process. In JP-A-2011-5672, the wiping process is performed in a state in which the pressurization of the ink in the ink supply path is stopped. Therefore, even if the ink in the nozzles is drawn by the wiper, it is not possible to replenish the nozzles with ink. As a result, bubbles remain in the nozzles, and thus discharge failure occurs.